Complete
by InnerBeast
Summary: Rin's time is up. He can no longer run from the demon in his body and soul, and now that he is complete, Rin must join his father and become the Prince of Gahenna, or die at the hands of his new enemies, the people he used to call "Friends."
1. Chapter 1:Dreams Silhouetting The Future

**Hello everyone, This is a new story from me, and I still intend to continue the other one I have started, I just had to write this. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided, with all the Ideas I had it was gonna need multiple chapters. Later on in the story, it will be loosely following a Role-play between me and a friend of mine. Oh and it's gonna have some RinxIzumo :) little now, a bunch later on. Please Read, enjoy, and Review. No Flames please, they just make me nervous to check my reviews. *looks around like a ninja***

**Now on with the story~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No/Blue Exorcist.**

**Chapter 1: Dreams Silhouetting The Future**

It was in the dark of night. I woke with a shuddering start. Heart beating, way too fast to be normal. But normal I wasn't anyway. My tail had tangled in between my legs and bed sheets, sticky with sweat.

It had been that dream again.

The one I continuously had, night after, night, after night. _Black swirling, ever dark, dark, darker, but in the midst, a light shined forward, I would always reach towards the light, assuming it a way out. A way out of the abysmal darkness that had taken hold of my mind. _

_But, as I neared it I notice what it was for real. Blue flames. They quickly ignited around me, drowning my mind in their madness, burning away my false body. The part of me that still felt human. Looked human__**. **_

_The flames tore it away, Ripping, tearing, searing. They were devouring me. I screamed. Begged. Pleaded. But still, they had their way with me. Soon, I was stripped of my Assian body. Ears longer, Talons, Flames circling my body. Menacing._

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw him. He stood as tall as me, same blue hair, glasses. A black uniform sillueted by the flames. Silver, beautiful guns. _

_Yukio._

_He would tilt his head to the side, right, every time. He would give me a look, like I was filthy; impure. He didn't look at me like a brother would look at a brother, twin to twin. He looked at me as if I was Satan himself. Then he would scowl. Every time I would be forced to watch, in slow motion, as his twin's mouth formed one word._

_Just one word._

_One damn word._

"_Demon."_

_The words stung, like a thousand needles were poking through my pale skin, digging deep, into my heart. Twisting it into nothing more than a pile of bloody chambers._

_Then he would raise his two silver guns, point them right at my being._

_And shoot. _

_The bullet would race towards me and every time, it took about thirteen seconds for the pain to reach my body. Not that I wasn't already in pain._

_It burned more, the bullets' holy water seeping into my veins._

"_Die Demon. Leave us now; suffer."_

_His voice was so cold, so bland, and so lifeless. Couldn't he see how much suffering I had already been through?_

_Then I would fall._

_Fall, the blue following me of course, through a small tunnel, in which everyone, all my friends, could see. They would laugh, taunt, or even take their own try at hitting me. Smiting me. KILLING me._

_Then I would connect my blue eyes with hers. _

_Purple hair pulled back into twin pigtails, school uniform, and the most oddest of eyebrows. She was cute, beautiful even. Her eyes, a plum purple, were soft, forgiving, kind. Her face covered with a rose blush as she gave me a sideways glance._

_Izumo._

_But, then her eyes, they would always harden. Get the same empty look as the rest of them. They would fill with hate. _

_Her words hit the air_

_The words to summon her familiars, then the words to attack._

_They flew down to me, and with a sad look in their eyes, bit down on me. If there was any of me left to bite down on. _

"_We are sorry prince," they would say every time._

_It hurt, but I was dead already, wasn't I? Dead inside? Dead to them?_

_The dream would continue on, me falling forever, not even getting the comfort of actual death. Actual release._

_Then, after falling for so long, I would wake up. But the feeling wouldn't be like when you dream you were being chased by wolves or something. And relief washed over you when you realized it was just a dream. The feeling of dread lingered, the feeling of pain. Of being shunned. Being reacted to like I was an actual demon._

I run a hand through my wild blue hair, my eyes still wide, and let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding, panting almost. Looking around my dark room, my eyes then fell onto the Koma sword, Kurikara. It held a bunch of my demonic power back in Gahenna. I was so glad to have that sword, for it to still be there, but … then …

It started shaking slightly, wobbling kind of, till it fell over, and continued shaking.

I edge closer to it, wondering what the hell is happening. I reach out my hand, tentatively touching the sheath. Then I hear it.

A voice, hot, calculated, but also bestial.

"_Free me."_

The sword grew still after it those words, and I looked back at my brother. He was still asleep, his breaths coming in soothing waves. I sighed, figuring it must have been my imagination.

Standing up, I exit our room quietly heading down the hall to our bathroom to wash my face. The hallways creak silently, as if the noise was supposed to be louder but was not. I rubbed my head; I was getting a massive headache.

When I reached the bathroom, my feet could barely hold me, suddenly, I fell to the floor. The impact was definite, sound, and soon I heard the step, unsitck, of bare feet running toward me on the tile flood.

"Rin!" My brother called when he reached my side, "What the hell happened?" He asked voice sounding horrid. I looked up at him. It was like I was looking up through a basin of water at him, his face seemed to ripple, move. I coughed, trying to speak. "Y.. Yukio.."

Then I flipped over and threw up, and when the foul smell hit my nose, I threw up again. Yukio held me from behind, kind of stroking my back. "Are ya okay? Done?" He asked me. I shook my head, knowing I was done. My stomach was empty.

He stood up, hanging onto one arm. Pulling me up as well. I used him as a cane all the way back to our room, in which I sat down on my bed, and brushed the bangs out of my eyes. Yukio sat next to me. "Will you be okay?" He asked tentatively, honestly caring.

I shook my head and leaned back onto my pillow. I was again so sleepy, it tugged at my eyes, which soon closed. I felt the weight holding my bed down leave as Yukio made his way away from me, probably to clean up the mess.

I feared what I'd see as darkness took my mind, ensnaring me in its sleepy stupor.

The dream was different this time.

_I stood in blackness. It didn't move, but it felt comfortable. Perfect, in fact. Then, slowly, a moon rose. It was blood red. And I could see a castle. The kind every twisted horror movie should. One that should be crawling with demons. And that it was._

_They where everywhere, in the sky, in the castle, on the castle, everywhere. _

"_So you came, I knew that it would come to this eventually. Get rejected? That's fine. you belong here anyway." A cold, psychotic voice called out. Was it talking to me? Then I looked over, to my right, and I saw two beings. One was tall, dignified. He was dirty grey robes, hood pulled up over his head, but twisted horns could easily be seen popping from the front of his hood._

_The other was a boy, slightly hunched over, shivering as if all there was not heat. He had dark blue hip length hair, two elegant twisting horns out of his head, and very long pointed ears. Looking down his lean back I saw two identical ugly scars on either side of the center of his back. A sleek black tail lay almost limp on the ground. The being looked lost, confused. Like he really was rejected, as the other had called out. _

_I looked at the two, dreading._

_The taller one made his way to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, then leaned down and looked the boy in the eyes. "Hungry?" he asked with a twisted, malevolent smile._

_The boy looked up at him, hair falling back slightly to reveal his face. Fiery blue eyes stared up at the man. Then he shook his head._

_I on the other hand took a step back, those eyes… they where mine. Then I realized I was seeing myself. Myself in some dark land, horns on my head, a demon. _

_Then the image began to dissipate as the man looked up at me, the boy who was me already gone._

"_I hope you are enjoying this look into the future,"_

_He said as he disappeared too. Nothing left but lips whispering._

"_Seen you soon, my son."_

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

-2 days later-

To say I was dreading the future would be a lie. I didn't know if that dream was true, but it felt so real, like a vision.

I tried to act the like the same person, but knowing you could be destined to fall into darkness makes it hard. But still, I pulled on, not giving up the light. There was no way I would go to Satan. I was gonna kick his ass!

This particular morning was harsh on me though, I just could not keep food down for the past few days and I was starving. This also worried me, because I had said I was hungry in my vision. Hell, I looked hungry. And seeing how the other person, who I assumed to be Satan, seemed to know this too.

I headed down the hall in a black tee shirt and grey sweats, yawning, much like a cat would. Rubbing the back of my head, I sat down at the dining table and looked down at the foods set before me. Man was I hungry, but this food didn't look appealing at all.

I pushed away the tray right as Yukio sat down. "Geez, still can't keep food down? May I check your temperature again?"

It always comforted me, knowing Yukio would care for me, as a doctor. It was like he was the older brother, even though we all know I'm the older one.

"Sure, I guess." I said, picking at my fingernails.

He got up and walked out of the room, to get his thermometer perhaps?

As soon as he exited, though, the room seemed to get darker, colder.

"_Rin."_

That damn voice again! This is the fourth time now since that night, but why? Who, or what was calling to me. I also kind of knew but refused to believe it.

"_Free me, please, just draw your sword."_

It was more direct now, telling me what to do, the other times it just repeated it's plea to be freed.

"_Draw your sword."_

'_No!' _I shout think back at it, gripping my head.

Suddenly, the darkness in the room dissipated with the re-appearance of my twin. "You okay?" He asked a bit worried.

I look up at him, then sigh, my hands falling to my lap. "Yeah… just a headache." I lied with a weak smile. Man, this was getting Cheesy! Like one of those stupid movies. Sighing, I proceed to let Yukio check my temperature.

"Normal as per usual, nothing seems to be wrong. Maybe you should stay in bed for the day, I mean it is a Saturday. You need to relax, and take it easy. Rest for a day." He said putting away his medical supplies. "Alright." I said rubbing my head, then stood and left the room.

In the bedroom, I feel on the mattress, almost instantly out.

"_Rinnnnnnnnnnn"_

_The demon held Izumo by the thought. Claws extended over her jugular. _

_A gun shot, then two. The demon looks down, and then extends his tail to wrap around my brothers throat raising him off the ground. His hand went up to struggle with the slick black wrapped tightly around his neck. The demon gave a growl, opening his mouth to form word perfectly._

"_Where is Rinnn Okumura, Exorcist? I will kill you both if He is not brought to me." He spat out as a he slid a claw across Izumo's troat, drawing blood…_

I instantly jumped up from my bed after awakening from the vision, scrambling around till I found what I was dreading to find. A folded piece of paper, the words quickly scribbled sent a horrible tremor of worry through me.

-Rin, got a call. A big demon appeared at the west gate. Will be back soon. Yukio-

I quickly grabbed my sword and headed out of the dorm.

'_Please don't let me be too late!' _

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The demon on the bridge laughed when he saw me, angry as hell. Yukio lay on the ground pale looking, and Izumo still laid in the clutches of the demon, bleeding heavily from the neck. Damn him for targeting her and Yukio! Damn him!

Running forward, I shouted at the beast. "Hey, Snot brain, you wanted me so here I am!" I shouted at him. He looked over, gleeful at finding his actual target. He dropped Izumo, and she fell with a sickening thud.

The demon took a step forward. "Rinnn Okumuraaa, you are goinggg to come with me now."

"As if!" I shout up at him, tail lashing. "Go to hell! You'd enjoy it there!" I shouted at him, pulling my sword off my shoulder. I slid the red cover off and it fell into a pile on the ground. As my fingers found their way up the sheath, I felt the air around me grow excited.

"_Yes! Yes!"_

The voice shouted, pleaded, with me.

'_Damn!'_ I thought as the demon extended a clawed hand towards me and I was forced to avoid to the side. How could I draw my sword if a damn voice was telling me to draw it? I was worried drawing it this time would e the end.

Jumping onto the guard rail, I ran behind the demon, and then jumped off, twisting my body to land a good kick to its side. It howled in slight pain, then grabbed my ankle, and with a twitch of his wrist was thrown all the way across the bridge. Getting up, I wiped blood from the corner of my mouth.

The demon seemed unfazed, as if my attack did nothing. He then laughed harder. "What was that? A kick! Ha! Why don't you draw your sword and fight me like a true demon!" He shouted, and then raced towards me, extending a clawed hand forward. I caught hold of me and pushed me on the rail with a thud. With a misty laugh, he began to draw his hand closed, crunching me.

I felt blood sliding down my face, right into my eye. With a shaky hand I reached for the sword in the other, shakily, trying to move my body in the constricting space.

Getting my hand on it I smiled.

"_Yes! Yes! Draw the sword! Free me!"_

What ever happened in the end, no matter what occurred in the future, I needed to remember this; it would have been death if I hadn't drawn this sword.

And with a shaky hand, my sword left its sheath, and flames engulfed me as like usual.

I cut the demons hand in half, and then took a shaky step forward. I looked down at my now blood stained sword just to watch it grow a light blue, heat pulsing off it, and then shatter, specks of blue all over the place.

What happened next was life changing.

"_Free at last!"_


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness Is Bliss

**I do not own Blue Exorcist**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_Ever since the day I first laid my eyes on Gahenna Gate, I had a feeling my days were numbered. But I never imagined it would happen like this._

_**Chapter Two: Darkness Is Bliss**_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Yukio POV

The sky was angry. The clouds swollen with its unrelenting rain. And down on the ground, I felt a couple rain drops on my back and was felt myself pull out of my forced sleep. I looked up as the dry pavement slowly grew darker from the rain.

Getting up and twisting around I caught sight of Izumo and slowly crawled toward her. With a pained movement I took off my now damp jacket and started to rip it into strips to bandage Izumo's neck.

A pained scream pulled me from my work, eyes widening. It was Rin's.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Rin POV

Pain.

That's all I felt when the blue hit me, in the pain and confusion that hit me, I tumbled off the bridge. When I came crashing into the Icy cold water, the pain relinquished its cruel grasp for a second. But then It came doubling back twice as hard.

While sinking, I felt my muscles spasm with pain, my fists and jaw clenching and unclenching tightly as the pain had its way with me. It seemed to course through me with a determination to destroy me, break me. It was like Liquid fire searing me from my veins out, leaving me a shell of myself.

Aching. My lungs ached for air. Needed it. I reached out a hand toward the swirling sun above the water, and the last of my breath released into bubbles that floated up towards the sun. I felt done. All my energy spent, I felt my eyes close.

Goodbye.

"_No you don't!"_

My eyes shot open as another wave of fresh hot searing pain hit my body. I arched in on myself and felt the water around me begin to boil. Blue fire encasing my body.

Satan's flames… they were encasing me. Devouring me.

"_Not his flames. Yours."_

My hazy blue eyes didn't see where the voice was coming from, only the dark abyss of the water. The pain had paralyzed me; I couldn't move but if I didn't get air soon…

I felt things trying to push into my body. Unnatural things.

Suddenly, pain stabbed at my back and I screamed.

Membranes lanced around me with a thick leathery material, fire still boiling the water around me soon air hit my lungs as the blue flames made the water evaporate.

I filled my lungs with the sweet life-giving gas. The pain had subsided a little. Looking up, I placed a hand on the membrane. And felt myself touching it. It felt like these things were a part of me. They were... wings. Stretching the new muscles in my back they stretched back. Water encased me once again, but I was too transfixed on my new appendages to notice.

"_Don't think were done now."_

Pain lanced all over my body once more and all I could think about was how lost I was now. I still screamed, don't get me wrong, but I knew … It was over.

Giving up, I didn't resist the changes.

As soon as I let go, so did the pain, all I felt was bliss. Sweet, sweet bliss. As I lost consciousness I heard the voice once more.

"_Sleep. I'll handle this, and when you wake, we will be one, and you can leave this life behind."_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Normal POV

There were Exorcist's everywhere. Yukio had now finished bandaging Izumo and dragged her off to the side as the bridge gathered with Exorcists.

He looked down at his injured student. She wasn't supposed to be here. But when the demon attacked, she had been on the bridge. She was there, fighting him when Yukio arrived. And not long after he arrived did the demon catch her and demand Rin.

Yukio wiped rain off his brow when he was approached by the Paladin himself.

"Tell me what happened, Okumura. Now!" The tall blonde haired man demanded. Yukio looked at him with distasteful eyes then began to explain.

"Well, I was on my way to exorcise this demon, which is a way higher level than I was told. Kamaki was here when I arrived, and then the Demon demanded Rin come to-"

"Come to him?" Angel asked with a raised eyebrow, and Yukio gave a hesitant nod.

Angel did a three sixty and faces some lower level exorcists. "Prepare! The son of Satan will show himself soon enough! Kill on sight; we can't let him get away!"

Hearing these words, Yukio ran forward. "W-what do you mean, 'kill on sight!?' You're going to kill Rin? He's on our side!"

Angel turned on Yukio and gave him a hateful glare. "Wrong. He is a demon, and we are going to kill him."

"You can't!" The dark haired teen protested. "He's on our side! He's my brother!"

The Paladin turned away from Yukio. "Not anymore. Mephisto confirmed it, sadly. He said he felt one of his barriers being breached right here, right at the same time he felt the Koma sword shatter, releasing all of Rin's demonic powers. He contacted me as soon as he felt these changes. Your brother is dead; Yukio, and now you must help me eradicate the Demon that took his place. We cannot let such a creature live and join his father."

"He has lost control before, but he's always regained his mind! Don't you think that-"

"His sword has never shattered before, has it? You are an Exorcist, Yukio! You kill demons; your brother is a demon. Your enemy."

Yukio fell to his knees. "No… I won't believe it! I can't! He would never!" he shouted to no one in particular. But that didn't cause Angel to bristle with annoyance.

Suddenly, a splash was heard, but not only a splash, a throaty growl. Angel readied, But Yukio stayed on his knees looking down and the wet pavement.

Before them stood a creature, they were not even sure if it was Rin.

His dark blue hair hip length, half falling over his left eye. Large twisted horns sat on his head, his ears as long as they were when he drew his sword before all this. His tail lashed side to side, blue flames licking it, his taloned hands and most other parts of his body. A tongue flicked over his elongated fangs. But the most noticeable change was the dark blue wings that sillueted of his frame.

He held one hand out to the side, and bunches of the fire circled down it, forming a new sword. It was almost the same as Kurikara, but the blade was pure black.

"Rin Okumura, you are going to die." Angel said with a smile and rushed forward. Rin's blue eyes flickered to his opponent, who was rapidly approaching, and flew straight at him. Sword extended, he growled right before the two blades collided.

Yukio looked up silently watching the brawl. '_Is that really my brother, why is he so… dark?'_

The demon and Paladin clashed once more, and this time blue flames arched into the sky. Angel's blade rested firmly and deep in Rin's shoulder. The Teen looked down blankly at the blade protruding from his appendage. And with a grin, Rin's grip on his own sword tightened, right as it was brought to Angel's side. The Paladin withdrew his sword to block the blow on his own body.

Rin shot up into the air and smiled with glee as he heard the _szzzszszszzzzhhhh _sound that was his wound healing.

Yukio looked up at his bother. He had to stop him. He stepped onto his shaky feet.

The demon Launched himself back down at the man, sword beginning to arch, right at Angels neck.

He never made it.

Pain erupted in Rin's side and veins as bullets entered his side. Looking around for the source. Bunches of dragoons had their Guns raised at him, and he could see smoke lifting from them.

Eyes narrowing in hate, he raced at the other exorcists. He killed them quickly, sword impaling some in the heart, slicing off their heads, or leaving big gashes in their chests that would leave any mortal to die from blood loss.

"Stop it!" Yukio said and ran up behind the demon, pulling him into a full nelson. Rin's wings got in the way a bunch, but Yukio kept struggling to hold on. "Can't you see what you're doing!?"

Rin stopped for a moment, and then looked over his shoulder. His eyes filled with confusion, recognition, and then hate. Doing a complete turn, Rin broke free from his brother's grasp. He dug his nails into Yukio's chest, leaving deep gashes. His twin screamed out in pain as blood poured down his chest. He lifted his gun in self defense, but it was knocked out of his hand when claws racked down the arm that contained the gun.

Then, finally, Rin's new sword implanted itself deep into Yukio's gut.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Rin POV

My mind was in a haze. I couldn't really see out. I had felt this before. When I lost control fighting Amimon, king of earth. I had lost control. Damn.

I fought the mist in my mind, pushing it away, trying to get in control.

Scratch that. I wasn't mist. It was tar. Hazy, hot, sticky tar. I clawed and clawed, and tried to break free, but it stayed. Giving up, it continued to encase me.

Sounds seemed to empermiate the walls of thick black that surrounded me.

Growling was the loudest. Some screaming, cussing, gun shots and blades crashing. I closed my eyes tight as a minor pain tickled my side where I knew I was bleeding.

"_Stop It!"_

Was that Yukio?

"_Can't you see what you're doing!?"_

No. I can't! I can't see anything.

Then I heard him scream. A blood curdling, pain filled scream.

I slowly pulled my hands over my ears trying to get the sound to leave. To go away.

But, ever-so-slowly the darkness receded and my vision was filled with my brother unconscious on the ground, bleeding heavily. I looked around for the one who must have killed him, but only found my own blood stained hands.

The blade I must have been using gone, I fell to my knees, and cried.

If only I had thought of some other way! If I had used my own power and not Satan's, I would not be here, a complete demon.

"_It was your power you used, and it was inevitable."_

That damn voice.

I wrapped my hands tightly around myself. This must have been one bloody day. A voice from behind me. "I told you, Yukio, He is not your brother anymore. _Only a demon."_

"Teach!" a familiar voice sounded from behind me.

It was Bon.

"Crap…"

Shima.

"Oh god… the fire…"

Konekomeru.

"…Rin?"

Shiemi

And to top off the cake, a voice I remember to be so, so sweet. It sounded Harsh, cold, _scared._

"What did you do?"

Izumo limped forward as she said those words. Bon put up an arm in front of her to stop her. "Don't. It's not Rin. It's only a demon that looks vaguely like him."

"N…no…" I managed to whisper. A tear fell from my left eye.

Shiemi grabbed Bon's arm "But Bon, maybe he was only-"

"He's obviously choosing a side! Look what he did to his brother! His Brother! He is a demon!"

Something cracked in me. It just snapped, like a tooth pick. Maybe it was my resolve. My sanity.

I was only a demon huh? All of these exorcists around me, the ones prepared to strike; they were ready to kill me. All my friends, prepared to kill me. Fine. I would be their fucking demon.

I stood up and turned to my enemies, hand outstretched. Flame gathered once again, forming my new sword. "You think I did this on purpose? No. I didn't. But what I'm about to do, this was completely on purpose."

Flying forward, I brought my sword up, grinning wildly, waiting for the feeling of it to sink into my prey.

Suddenly, I was pushed off to the side by something. A cut, bleeding hand. "R…Rin-sama. We must be going now. Your father is waiting."

Gashes in the sky opened and I was forcibly pushed through. But all the while, I kicked and screamed, trying to kill my enemies.

"Rin-sama, there will be time for that later, but right now you are not strong enough to fight all of them. In time." The demon said holding me back as the gate to Gahenna closed; leaving the world I had grown up in to vanish in front of my eyes.

The last words I heard came from Bon himself. "Rin Okumura is dead. And I guess now we need to rid ourselves of the demon that took his place."

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**I never expected such a turnout for this! It makes me SOOOOOOOO happy~! Thank you for all your reviews~! EEEEEE! Now, serious question. Did Yukio survive? Do you want him to? Tell meh what you guys think/want. (And if you guys think I should bump the rating to M because of all the death/blood/swearing?)**


End file.
